


Sleep

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion hates sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

Scorpion got home from a long day of fighting. Sub-Zero met him at the door and greeted Scorpion with bunches of kisses.

"Kuai, stop it." Scorpion said playfully. 

"Okay fine. But it is late, time for bed Hanzo."

Bed. That's one thing Scorpion hated. The only thing he hated more was sleep. Each time he slept, he had terrible nightmares. 

"I'll think I'll stay up just for a few more minutes..."

"NO! Bed. Now."

"I don't even need sleep."

Sub-Zero rolls his eyes and drags Scorpion to their bed.

\-------------------------------------------

"Kuai, please you don't understand..."

"Go.To.Sleep."

"Okay... good night Kuai."

"Night Hanzo."

Scorpion drifted off to sleep.

 

 

And then it began.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion has nightmares.

Scorpion was in front of the Lin Kuei base. He was asking for Kuai's hand in marriage. 

"Kuai will you marry me?"

"I left you for a reason."

"But why? Tell me."

"Look at you! You're pathetic and worthless. Get out of my base and my life!"  
\------------------------------------------

"Hanzo."

"Kuai? Where are you?"

Scorpion finds Sub-Zero with bruises and cuts on the ground.

"Kuai! You're bleeding!"

"It's okay Hanzo. Just forget about me..."

"Kuai I'll get help."

"Good bye... Han... Hanzo."

"KUAI!"  
\------------------------------------------

"Scorpion."

"Kuai..."

"Don't call me that anymore. You worthless piece of shit."

Sub-Zero held up an ice sword and was about to stab Scorpion. 

"Kuai... wait."

"Goodbye you fucker."  
\------------------------------------------

"HANZO!"

"AAAAHHH."

"Hanzo, you were speaking in your sleep. Are you okay?"

Scorpion was about to tell Sub-Zero what happened, but he started to cry.

"Hanzo..."

"n…ni…night…nightmares."

"Oh Hanzo!"

Sub-Zero grabs Scorpion and holds him close.

"Hanzo." Sub-Zero says between tears.

"K...Kuai."

"HANZO I'M SO SORRY!"

"Kuai. It's okay, you didn't know..."

"I shouldn't have forced you to sleep, I…I hurt you..."

"Kuai... It's okay..."

Sub-Zero holds Scorpion tighter. Scorpion nuzzles into Sub-Zero's neck.

"Kuai, you can go back to bed if you want."

"No! I'm staying with you until you don't want me anymore!"

"Okay then."

The End.


End file.
